


The One With the Milk

by Irenthel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenthel/pseuds/Irenthel
Summary: In which there are kitchen mishaps.





	The One With the Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://devilrie.tumblr.com/post/132865468867/the-other-night-i-tried-to-make-a-curry-and-i-got) text post. :P

Yuuri is grateful that he’s mostly done showering when the power flickers out, leaving him standing alone there in the dark. He rinses his hair, shuts the water off, and reaches for his phone as he’s toweling off. There’s a flashlight app, and it quickly floods the bathroom with light, albeit dim. While this sort of thing didn’t happen often at the onsen, Yuuri was usually in charge of fiddling about the old fuse box, and he figures he can take care of it here, too.

That is, until he’s pulling on his sweatpants, and hears Victor’s strangled yelping coming from the other room. Panic settles over him. What’s wrong?! A burglar?! Is Victor hurt?!

Yuuri grabs his phone, fumbling with the door as he quickly makes his way down the hall, the phone casting shadows as he goes. The yelling is coming from the kitchen, and now Makkachin is barking, and Yuuri thinks that he’s never been so scared in his life. Skating? Yeah he could do that pretty okay sometimes. Life or death match with an intruder? Definitely not ever.

He rounds around the counter, and finds, thankfully, no burglar. However, and he hopes maybe that he’s seeing this wrong, but Victor is standing in the middle of their apartment kitchen, eyes squeezed shut, and what appears to be... milk? dripping down his face. Makkachin is circling Victor, barking and clearly alarmed. Yuuri sets the phone on the counter with the light pointed up, and stares. Truly, the term “emotional whiplash” was made exactly for this moment.

“V-Vitya?” he asks hesitantly.

“Yuronka!” Victor sobs, eyes still shut, and Yuuri can see that he’s definitely, definitely crying. The mixture of tears and milk is beginning to seep into his shirt. Yuuri bites his lip, caught between laughter and concern.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asks, and he feels immediately like he’s going to regret it. Victor sobs again.

“I was trying to cook dinner,” he starts, shakily. Makkachin paws at his stomach. “And the curry got onto my face and it burned, so I put my face into a bowl of milk to stop it and...”

Yuuri looks over to the counter and sure enough, there is a mixing bowl filled with... most of their milk. They’ll need to go to the store.

“...and I thought it was getting better because the burns stopped but then I took my face out and everything was dark and I think I’m blind now!”

Yuuri sits down on the floor, staring up at his fiancé, whose hair is plastered to the side of his face, who looks an absolute mess, who is crying with fear. He feels really bad for laughing.

“What?!” Victor chokes out. “Yuuri, this isn’t funny!”

“Vitya, open your eyes.”

“Yuuri, I-"

“Vitenka, the power just went out,” Yuuri says, softly, his voice thick with adoration despite the situation. There’s a pause, and Yuuri presses his lips together to stifle another laugh. Victor’s eyes blink slowly open, and he looks around, finally settling on Yuuri in the dim phone-light.

“Yuronka...” Victor breathes, relief palpable. He pats Makkachin’s side, and sinks down to where Yuuri is on the floor. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“You’re such a- Hey! You’re getting milk all over me!” Yuuri flushes anyway as Victor pulls him into a tight hug. “I just showered!”

“We can shower again,” Victor answers, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck.

“‘We?’” Yuuri says, and he’s met with a light kiss under his ear. “You know, if you were trying to get me naked, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble...”

They both laugh.

“That would be ridiculous,” Victor says, pulling away slightly.

“You are ridiculous,” Yuuri says. “Why would you even put your face in milk to begin with?”

“I saw it on Facebook once,” Victor says, voice muffled as he presses another kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri sighs, and leans his head over onto the other man’s hair. It is cold, and wet. Somewhere behind him, he can hear Makkachin licking. The fuse box is not getting touched anytime soon, clearly.

“So you made dinner, huh?” Victor pauses, laying slow kisses on Yuuri’s shoulder in the guilty silence. “Oooor we’re going to Pelmenya again.”

He feels Victor smile against his skin, and leans into it, no longer caring about the milk.


End file.
